Gunshot
by 2012tenshi
Summary: He could've sworn he heard something when he woke up that morning. And then, there was a scream. -Happy birthday, Switzerland.- Mostly CU, modern day.


**Gunshot**

It was very quiet. A little _too_ quiet for his liking.

He had awoken with a start that morning, so sure he heard some sort of loud crashing sound. So he reacted quickly, grabbing a large gun from under his pillow and dashed through the house. He strained his hearing as best he could, hoping for another indication of where the sound could have come from. After about an hour of searching his house, Switzerland decided to head back to bed, seeing as it was still quite early. _What day was it anyways...?_

Then, there was a high pitched yell coming from the far end of his land. Near the border, he assumed. Coincidentally stopping in front of his younger sister's room, the Swiss man slammed the door open. He felt the color drain from his face as he stared at the unmade, empty bed.

_Whoever the fuck is responsible..._

The neutral nation made a mad dash for the door, and sprinted to where he was sure the source of the scream came from. He made a sudden stop when he reached the border which was bad for his burning lungs, attempting to regain oxygen. Ignoring the dizzy sensation, the Swiss nation kneeled, only hearing complete silence around him.

And that is where he is now. He tucked his messy blond hair behind his ears and suddenly noticed he was still wearing his pink nightshirt. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the gun-loving nation fiddled with the edge of the shirt, until there was a loud gunshot.

He jumped up in slight terror, caught completely off guard and not expecting to see... his sister? Pointing a pistol up at the sky and a small smile in her face. Before he could even ask what was going on, he realized that there were a bunch of other nations standing several feet away. On the other side of his border. That's when a cheery voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Mr. Switzerland~! Sorry to wake you up so early, but we have breakfast foods for you. From _all_ of us! Ve~"

There was a long silence as his gaze never left the Italian who spoke up. The Swiss man racked his brain for any possible reason as to why all these nations are practically at his doorstep. After a few moments of confusion, Liechtenstein spoke up.

"It's your birthday present, big brother. And it was all North Italy's idea."

With wide eyes, the neutral nation looked to his sister and then back at the smiling Italian holding a basket of _paninos_. Even after all the times he opened fire on the cowardly nation, the younger Italy brother planned this out. _For me?_

"Ve~ So can we come over?"

Looking around at the other World nations and beside Italy, Switzerland still couldn't believe they were there.

America was holding a large stack of pancakes in one hand and his brother's hand in the other, the usual grin on his face. The Canadian nation carried a basket of delicious smelling bacon in the crook of his arm, and a huge bottle of syrup in the palm of his hand. Beside the North American brothers, England fiddled with his basket of bangers and black pudding. China and Japan seemed to have teamed up, carrying a single large pot of steamed rice. The French nation delicately held up a silver platter of buttered croissants with Seychelles at his side, carrying a kettle of black coffee. Switzerland skimmed through the other attending nations, waiting patiently to cross the border with his permission. That's when he locked eyes with the one nation he didn't expect to show. Even the prissy pianist was carrying a basket of food, if the smell was any indication.

The neutral nation lingered on the Austrian for a moment longer, and then looked back at the still grinning younger Italian. His gun had long since dropped to the ground, proving that he had nothing to fear, nor anyone to be rid of.

A rare smile appeared on the Swiss man's lips, as he took a step back and began leading everyone to his home.

* * *

"So… Where did that scream I heard earlier come from?" the birthday nation asked, gently propping his gun against his arm.

"Oh, that! Well, we were waiting for the rest of the nations to show up, since a few of them lived far away, when England showed up behind me all of a sudden. It was _really _scary for a moment 'cause his eyebrows are really big and I screamed out of habit. And then Liechtenstein couldn't use the gun to signal you to show up 'cause you were already on the way but she used the gun anyway later on. But that's okay 'cause we're all friends now! Ve~?"

A certain Englishman facepalmed.

* * *

**AN:** 800 words, and I didn't even try. Oh look, Swissy. You get to save money on food this way! Hahaha. It wasn't until after I wrote the first part that I realized I forgot to explain the scream and random gunshot Lily made. I dedicate this (belated) Swiss-centered fic to my best friend, Rezia. Heehee.


End file.
